


Никакой тебе совместной домашки!

by rivaihatesyou



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Anal Fingering, Eventual Romance, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaihatesyou/pseuds/rivaihatesyou
Summary: К дьяволу магию, к дьяволу все, когда у Айкавы всегда был и остается его замечательный Рису.
Relationships: Aikawa & Risu (Dorohedoro), Aikawa/Risu (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 31





	Никакой тебе совместной домашки!

Тяжелая голова опустилась ему на плечо, и Рису снова удрученно вздохнул.

— Ты мешаешь мне делать домашку.

Он резко повел плечом, на что Айкава только хмыкнул и упрямо зарылся носом во взлохмаченные на затылке волосы. 

— Выходные ведь, отвлекись от учебы хоть чуть-чуть. — Мягкие слова коснулись шеи коротким поцелуем. — Никуда твоя домашка не денется. 

Большие ладони Айкавы легли на напряженные плечи Рису, но тот не проявил ни капли заинтересованности. Продолжал уперто читать свой учебник да заглядывал то и дело в испещренные мелкими иероглифами тетради с конспектами. 

Айкава закатил глаза. 

— Рису.

— Что. 

Застывшие в мягкой улыбке губы приблизились к его ушку:

— Знаешь, кто ты?

Рису чуть повернул к Айкаве голову и замер на миг.

— Ну?

Ряд зубов обнажился.

— Ты самая настоящая за...—

Губы прихватили мочку.

— ...ну...—

Горячий язык скользнул по нежной коже.

— ...да.

Айкава жаром выдохнул это в открытую бледную шею, и Рису заметно вздрогнул. 

— От зануды и слышу, — упрямо сказал он, однако, предварительно вложив закладку, учебник все-таки закрыл. 

Сердце Айкавы радостно сделало кульбит, вторив звуку захлопнувшейся книги. Стоило уже привыкнуть, что Рису всегда такой: уговариваешь его, уговариваешь, а он нарочито увиливает, чтобы в конце концов самому поднять белый флаг и сдаться в плен крепких рук и глубоких поцелуев.

Скользнув ладонями ему под руки, Айкава прижался к Рису еще теснее. Грудью к широкой спине — и он мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как их сердца в одно мгновение застучали быстрее. Облизнув губы, он оставил на шее Рису невесомый, едва ощутимый поцелуй, чтобы спустя секунду мазнуть по помеченному месту языком и напоследок совсем не больно прихватить кожу зубами. До слуха донесся тихий выдох. Айкава повторил снова: поцелуй, язык, укус. Сильнее и настойчивее — так хотелось ему сорвать с поджатых губ первый долгожданный стон. 

И он его получил.

Рису правда было очень легко распалить. Еще немного ласки, чувственных прикосновений к телу под футболкой — и вот он уже сам охотно тянулся навстречу удовольствию. От этого Айкаву крыло мощно, как накрывает эйфорией самого дрянного мага, занюхавшего приличную порцию черного порошка. Только Рису был в бесконечное количество раз круче любого наркотика. 

Запрокинув голову Айкаве на плечо, Рису вывернулся из крепких объятий и обернулся. Глаза его помутнели и, казалось, не видели более ничего, кроме таких же потемневших глаз своего напарника. Он быстро дышал, а на щеках, от природы фарфорово-белых, выступил румянец. Рису приблизился, не отрывая завороженного взгляда от губ Айкавы. 

— Поцелуй меня.

Айкава черного порошка ни разу не пробовал. Как-то не доводилось, да и не особо хотелось. Но, возможно, эффект от него был похож на то, что он чувствовал прямо сейчас. Словно потоки черного дыма, по телу его — бурлящая, кипящая — разгонялась кровь. Она накаляла кончики пальцев и обжигала кожу изнутри. Что именно ощущали маги от своих возможностей, Айкаве оставалось только гадать, но если оно не было схоже с этим, то к дьяволу магию. К дьяволу все, когда у него всегда был и остается его замечательный Рису. 

Не медля ни секунды, он запустил пальцы в его светлые, пронизанные черными прядками волосы, слегка потянул, заставляя Рису приоткрыть рот в немом стоне, и прижался губами к губам. Поцелуй вышел резким, остервенелым. Сплетаясь языками, они приникли друг к другу. Руками Рису впился в бедра Айкавы, кончиками пальцев водя вверх-вниз, щекоткой разгоняя по крепкому телу напарника возбуждение. Он покусывал его губы острыми зубками, посасывал язык и слушал, как низкие неуловимые стоны тонули в их сбившемся дыхании. Обоих вело до бешено колотящегося в запястьях и висках пульса, до выступивших на лбу капелек пота. 

Айкава, все еще легко оттягивая волосы Рису, опустил свободную руку на его задницу и с силой сжал ягодицу. Рису застонал, разрывая жесткий поцелуй. Бедра его дернулись, а поясница выгнулась, будто специально подставляя упругий зад под прикосновения. Не отнимая взгляда от искаженного желанием лица, Айкава скользнул пальцами к ложбинке и слегка надавил. Рису прикусил губу и уперся лбом ему в плечо. 

— Рису, — мягко позвал своего напарника Айкава, выпустив из хватки волосы и погладив его по голове. — Иди сюда.

И следуя своим же словам, он притянул Рису к себе. Колени того разъехались, и он аккуратно опустился на бедра Айкавы. Приобняв его за плечи, Рису прижался теснее. Он чувствовал чужое возбуждение, чувствовал, как у него внутри, в самом низу живота словно затянули узел, который невыносимо хотелось поскорее развязать. Большие ладони, которые всегда приносили ему так много любви и удовольствия, вновь заскользили по ягодицам, разводя их в стороны, сквозь одежду надавливая на промежность. Рису подался приятному ощущению навстречу, выгибая спину и выдыхая горячо в шею, отчего по коже Айкавы побежали мурашки. 

— Айкава... — тяжелым шепотом произнес его имя Рису, влажным губами касаясь кожи. — Сделай что-нибудь...

Он чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза своему партнеру.

— Пожалуйста.

Все внутри Айкавы трепетало. Лицо Рису застыло маской жалобного желания, просьбой дотронуться до него где угодно и как угодно. И сил сопротивляться этому у него просто не было.

Заведенный, Айкава снова приманил его к себе и стал ласково оставлять россыпь мимолетных поцелуев на открытой шее. Одной рукой он придерживал Рису за талию, другой скользнул под резинку тесных штанов, снова сжимая и поглаживая. Собственное тело сгорало и, казалось, вот-вот расплавится от раскаленного воздуха вокруг. Кровь кипела и стучала отбойным молотом по вискам. 

Напоследок крепко стиснув подставленную задницу, Айкава поднес руку к приглашающе открытому рту Рису. 

— Помоги мне немного. 

Повторять дважды не было никакой необходимости. Рису тут же охотно вобрал в рот его пальцы. Он прикрыл глаза, схватился за широкую кисть и заскользил по длинным пальцам языком. У Айкавы перехватило дух от этого невыразимо прекрасного зрелища: Рису посасывал подушечки, щекотно игрался с ними языком, острыми клыками задевал тонкую кожицу. Голова его слегка поднималась и опускалась, он сглатывал и втягивал щеки, поэтому очень легко было представить на месте пальцев кое-что намного больше. 

Айкава тоже сглотнул. Тесные джинсы болезненно-приятно сдавливали член, и он толкнулся бедрами в бедра Рису. Тот застонал. Глаза его, слезящиеся, помутневшие, распахнулись, и два полных безрассудного желания взгляда пересеклись. Рису смотрел на Айкаву сверху вниз, виляя бедрами, и самозабвенно сосал его пальцы. 

Кислород давно кончился в маленькой комнате, потому что дышали они оба все чаще, все глубже. Легкие горели, кожа под одеждой стала невыносимо горячей и влажной. 

В последний раз мазнув языком по всей длине, Рису выпустил обильно смазанные слюной пальцы изо рта и рвано выдохнул.

— Пожалуйста... — снова попросил он, коснувшись губ Айкавы коротким поцелуем. 

— Все, что захочешь. 

Дрожащей рукой Айкава приспустил его штаны вместе с бельем и прижал мокрые пальцы к входу. Рису снова обхватил его плечи и призывно качнулся из стороны в сторону. 

— Говори, если будет больно.

— С тобой никогда не будет.

В его голосе светилась нежная улыбка, и Айкава, подталкиваемый ею, мягко проскользнул внутрь одним пальцем. Они оба выдохнули, и, дав Рису привыкнуть секунду-другую, он повторил это движение. Тихое «ах» коснулось слуха. Айкава опустил свободную руку ему на ягодицу, чуть отвел в сторону, раскрывая Рису сильнее, и толкнулся глубже. Внутри него — непередаваемо горячо. И с каждым новым толчком жар растекался по дрожащим от нетерпения телам все дальше и неторопливо сводил с ума. 

— Еще...

Сиплый полушепот-полустон рассек повисший в комнате знойный вакуум. Добавив второй палец, Айкава вновь задвигал ими медленно, пока Рису не станет привычно, пока этого ощущения заполненности ему снова не станет слишком мало. Мышцы сжимались на костяшках, а стоны становились все громче и протяжнее. Айкава прекрасно знал, как именно Рису нравилось, — быстро, глубоко, почти вынимая, но в последний миг резко входя обратно. 

Пальцы Рису впились в плечи Айкавы до боли, словно пронзая кожу и доставая до самых костей. Он толкнулся бедрами, насаживаясь глубже, и вжался своим лбом в лоб партнера. 

— Обожаю... твои пальцы внутри.

— А я — всего тебя.

Они смотрели друг на друга не мигая, и Айкава придвинулся ближе, чтобы прижаться к чужим губам грубым поцелуем. 

— Я так хочу тебя, Рису, — задыхаясь, проговорил он, и тут же почувствовал на нижней губе укус.

— Как скажешь.

Вслед за этими словами чуткие руки тут же вцепились в его молнию на белых джинсах и выдернули пуговицу из петли. Несколько движений, и потяжелевший, истекающий смазкой член оказался сжат в узкой ладони. Айкава зашипел, но почувствовал при этом нереальный кайф от долгожданного освобождения. Рису двинул рукой вверх-вниз, в такт пальцам внутри него, вновь зашевелился и, стянув с себя штаны чуть ниже, свел вместе оба их члена. 

Два стона слились в один. Каждый толчок, все до единого движения смазались в звуки — влажные и шумные. Дыхание окончательно сорвалось. 

— Добавь еще один... — почти что умоляя проскулил Рису, и Айкава, едва ли задумываясь, вошел в него тремя пальцами. 

— А-х-х!

Рису задвигал ладонью быстрее. Он толкался в свой кулак, притираясь к Айкаве и подмахивая бедрами, и стонал безостановочно громко. Обычно мягкий низкий голос сорвался до хрипа. Очередной стон Айкава поймал ртом, и Рису ответил на рваный, хаотичный поцелуй. Их языки сталкивались и сплетались, горячее дыхание растекалось по влажным губам. 

— Я сейчас!.. 

Крупно вздрогнув, Рису изогнулся в сильных руках и задрожал. Сперма крупными каплями излилась ему в кулак, и, кончив, он уткнулся Айкаве в плечо. Несколько раз проведя ладонью по его члену, он ощутил, как напряглось и размякло тело Айкавы. Горячая жидкость выплеснулась ему в руку. 

В ушах у обоих шумело, будто по черепам туда-сюда пересыпался песок, а перед глазами расплывались радужные пятна. 

Первым от экстаза отошел Айкава. Слегка пошевелив пальцами, он мягко выскользнул из ослабшего тела и приобнял Рису чистой рукой. 

— Как ты? — Ласково шепнул он и сдул со светлого виска каплю пота. 

— Лучше всех, — довольно произнес Рису и запечатлел на его губах быстрый поцелуй. — Но знаешь, что?

Лицо Айкавы удивленно вытянулось, когда Рису вдруг отстранился и посмотрел на него с напускным гневом.

— Чтобы я еще хоть раз соглашался делать вместе с тобой домашку! 

Он выдохнул и, не удосужившись даже одеться, повалился спиной на разбросанные по полу учебники и тетради. 

— А по-моему, — начал Айкава, разминая затекшие ноги и спину, — это было куда познавательнее учебы.

Рису хмуро поглядел на него.

— И чем же?

Хитро сощурив глаза и улыбнувшись, Айкава подполз к своему распластавшемуся на полу напарнику.

— Это секрет.

— Ты дурак, Айкава.

— Еще какой, — согласился он и оставил на румяной щеке нежный поцелуй. 

Сегодня он узнал, что есть вещи куда более мощные, чем черный порошок и магия. Ведь лишь у него был и остается его замечательный Рису.


End file.
